


Perfect

by LoveWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, FreeTheme, Snowellsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWells/pseuds/LoveWells
Summary: Harry wonders why Caitlin has come to Star Labs in the middle of the night and things take an interesting turn.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or the song lyrics this was just a bit of fun.
> 
> Snowells Week 2017  
> Prompt: Free Theme  
> So I couldn't stop listening to 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran and then this popped into my head.  
> Hope you like it and you should definitely give the song a listen too.

Harry was the only one left in the building as everyone had gone home for the evening. Everyone had encouraged him to go home as well but he was currently very interested in continuing a project he was working on. It was getting pretty late and Harry was thinking about calling it a night when an alert came up on the computer screen telling him someone had entered the Star Lab’s perimeter. Pulling up the cameras Harry could tell straight away who it was. Quickly typing on the keyboard Harry disabled all the alarms and unlocked the doors in case Caitlin decided to come in. Harry kept watching her through the cameras, noticing her hesitation when she got to the door. 

Harry decided he would keep watching and not go and find her as he didn’t want to scare her off. Harry watched as Caitlin walked from the hall into the cortex and slowly made her way from room to room almost familiarizing herself with everything again. Harry was glued to the screen, watching her every movement. Harry had really cared for Caitlin before and hadn’t seen her since HR’s funeral and even then it was only from a distance, deciding it would better not to crowd her. Knowing she was in the same building right now, it was so tempting to go to her. Caitlin moved over to the computers and sat down in front of them, the light from the monitor was bright in the dimly lit cortex. Wondering what she was doing on the computer Harry zoomed in on the screen and noticed she had brought up the music player. Harry turned up the volume slightly to listen, noticing Caitlin lean back and start swaying lightly.

 

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…

 

Harry listened for a few seconds but couldn’t wait anymore. Exiting out of the security cameras, Harry turned off the monitor and left the workshop. As he made his way down the hall, the music got louder, and Harry came to a stop at the doorway and looked at the back of Caitlin for a few seconds.

 

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine…

 

Harry walked forward towards Caitlin, hands in his pockets in a submissive approach. Harry stood to the side of Caitlin and waited for her to meet his eyes. Caitlin looked up at Harry noticing the small smile on his face. Wordlessly Harry lifted a hand out his pocket and offered it to Caitlin. Caitlin thought for a second before placing her hand in Harry’s and letting him lead her to the space in front of the computers. When they reached the middle of the room Harry turned to face Caitlin and slid one hand around her waist and lifted their hands that were still together slightly to the side of them. Caitlin put her free hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked at him again seeing the same small smile. With that look between them they started to move together, slow steps turning them around on the spot. 

 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight…

 

Harry felt the tension and stress leave Caitlin almost immediately and there was no awkwardness, it almost felt natural, like they had done this a million times before. Harry couldn’t help the peaceful feeling that washed over him, he hadn’t felt like this in a long time and knew it was because of who he was currently holding.

 

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams; I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own…

 

Caitlin slid her hand up around Harry’s neck and rested her head against his chest and Harry brought their joined hands into his chest as well. Harry dropped his head so they were closer and could feel Caitlin’s forehead brush against his lips every now and then, making Harry fight the urge to kiss her, remembering he was trying to make Caitlin feel more comfortable in a place she used to call home.

 

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes…

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight…

 

Caitlin lifted her head from Harry’s chest and let go of his hand and moved it to join the other behind his neck. Harry dropped both of his hands to Caitlin’s hips and they slowed their movements to just swaying on the spot, looking into each other’s eyes. Caitlin was feeling emotions she hadn’t felt since before she had the accident that changed her forever, and she liked it. 

 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight…

 

As the song came to an end the couple stopped moving but didn’t let go, still staring into the others eyes trying to read what the other was feeling. Harry decided to play it safe.

“Hey Snow.” Harry said barely a whisper.  
“Hey Harry.” Caitlin returned, a smile lighting up her face. 

Harry watched the changes in her face as her eyes moved from his eyes to his mouth and back again. Harry decided to go for it but slowly so Caitlin would have plenty of time if she wanted to change her mind. So Harry raised a hand and slowly moved it to tuck her hair behind her ear, his hand followed the line of her neck and stopped on the back of it. Harry slowly closed the short distance between them and paused right at the last second. He didn’t wait long as Caitlin pressed her lips against his and they gently kissed. Pulling back slightly to see if Caitlin was OK, he needn’t have worried as Caitlin followed him and took his lips with hers again, increasing the pressure and deepening the kiss. 

After making out for few minutes they finally broke apart. After catching their breath Caitlin looked at Harry.

“I should go.”  
“Ok.” Harry replied.

After one more kiss Caitlin walked out of the cortex with a look back over her shoulder and smile that told Harry this wasn’t over.


End file.
